honorversefandomcom-20200223-history
Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy
Main article: Elysian Space Navy Personnel of the Elysian Space Navy originated of prisoners freed from the Hades planetary prison and personnel intended to be delivered thereon PNS Tepes and PNS Krashnark. As the Elysian Space Navy was provisional formation its personnel served with original ranks obtained at their home navies. (HH8) Origin of Personnel Allied personnel Allied personnel of the Elysian Space Navy were members of armed forces belonged to the Manticoran Alliance. CruRon 18 staff Captured on Oct 23, 1911 PD, after battle in the Adler System, CruRon 18 senior personnel, accompanied by Commander Warner Caslet, their liaison to StateSec. They escaped from StateSec vessel [[PNS Tepes|PNS Tepes]] in the Cerberus System. All of that 17 people were experienced naval crews.It is not certain, where within the Elisian Space Navy were assigned Lieutenant (SG) Russell Sanko, Senior Chief Petty Officer Linda Barstow and Senior Chief Petty Officer Tamara O’Jorgenson. :For full list see: Anti-Havenite Forces in the Cerberus System#Allied CruRon 18 Senior Personnel POWs from PNS Krashnark POWs delivered by [[PNS Krashnark|PNS Krashnark]] were captured during Operation Icarus. They served in the Zanzibar picket and the Alizon picket. The exact number of them is not certainAt least 36 people, including personnel of the Royal Manticoran Navy and the Alizon Navy, 20 to 30 people from the Grayson Space Navy, 15 people from the Zanzibaran Navy and a handful of crews from the Erewhon Navy, but 8 of them were killed during boarding, but no more than Mars-class unit life support maximum capability minus PNS Krashnark complement, as well as no more than three shuttles capability, lowered due to POWs transportation purposes and minus place for at least 45-50 armored troopers of boarding party. Detailed estimation in discussion.. Among freed POWs was present Commander Victor Ainspan, Commanding Officer of light cruiser [[HMS Adonai|HMS Adonai]], senior Alliance officer on PNS Krashnark and the only warship commanding officer. Hades planetary prison inmates Vast majority of the final c.a. 6.800 number of Allied personnel of the Elysian Space Navy were POWs sent off to Hades before October 1911 PD. Suprisingly there was only one only hypercapable ship commander among them (Lieutenant Commander Rebeca Ellis, CO of destroyer [[HMS Plain Song|HMS Plain Song]]one of short time POWs, very likely the senior or one of few senior allied officers in Hades, except arrested Rear Admiral Styles). Some other officers had been experienced with LACs command onlyas lieutenants very likely, two of them at least. Non-allied volunteers There were over 175 thousands of collaborative prisoners on Hades. Most of them were members of the armed forces belonged to states annexed by the People's Republic of Haven. Only minor part of them was employed at the Elysian Space Navy in fact. There were circa 4.800'Sixty percent of the eight thousand people on Styx weren't members of the Allied militaries. non-allied personnel on Styx, when PNS ''Krashnark was captured, including: * 560 survived Infernoites, constituing initial security force and other Camp Charon services, * c.a. 300 farm laborers, continiously needed, * probably c.a. 200 ex-sex-slaves - civilians mainly (if counted as personnel), * the rest should be c.a. 3.700 personnel transfered on purpose from other campsdifference between 5.000 POWs just before PNS Krashnark's arrival and 8.000 after she was captured can also explain such issue; moreover there were c.a. 2000 prisones from Benson's camp, treated by Commander Montoya - it is not certain, where they were treated however, and their presence on Styx wasn't mentioned. It seems non-allied personnel was minor part of the Elysian Space Navy. With at least '''6.800 allied personnel it was necessary to find 2.100 more non-allied crews for the ESN warships purposes. Eight non-combat ships required at least 320-400 less experienced crew. Known non-allied members of the Elysian Space Navy were: * Commodore Jesus Ramirez - assigned to second in command position in the ESN, * Captain Harriet Benson - assigned as commanding officer on seized warships, * Captain Cynthia Gonsalves - named commanding officer of ENS Sabine and senior officer of the first evacuation convoy, * Lieutenant Amanda Thurman, assigned to ENS Farnese''she was long term prisoner caught in some war waged by the People's Republic of Haven and she became quite old for her official rank - in fact, she was older than Honor Harrington. It is not mentioned other Infernoites, like Commander Albert Hurst, former Helmsport Navy, Lieutenant Stephenson, former Lowell Space Navy, Lieutenant Henri Dessouix, former Gaston Marines, were employed in the Elysian Space Navy. Significant number of non-allied personnel was crew for Command Center and Charon Control howevereg. Commdore Gaston Simmons, Commander Susan Phillips, assigned before and after the battle of Cerberus to the Elysian Space Navy. As collaborative civilian prisoner was mentioned Wayne Alexander, Havenite spacecraft design specialist, employed as machinist very likelynot refered in HH8 however (HH9). Experience level Allied personnel Finally there were circa '''5.000' of the Manticoran Alliance POW's incarcerated no longer than 5 T-yearsinconsintent information concerning time six moths after assault on Camp Charon, when Commander Heathrow's dispatch boat arrived - there were about four thousand Manticoran and Grayson POWs inprisoned shorter than than five T-years and circa 1.800 of them incarcerated longer than 5 T-years, but no longer than from 1905 PDIt is not certain, why just 5 years term was established for up-to-date assesment. Long time POWs according to that criterion were those captured in the initial phase of the war and those captured until 1907/8 PD, when the RMN started to suffer heavier loses; that included two couples of POWs sent to Benson's camp.. Even short time inmates needed some fast retraining. Non-allied personnel Non-allied personnel members were at least a decade out of date and some of them were even half a century out of date. Several long-term prisoners were fit just for department heads, stand their watches and carry out CO's orders, but not for CO positions. A lot of the others initially were far from the RMN standards. That's why eg. Commander Susan Phillips, a computer specialist in the former Sarawak System Navy, was assigned to Charon Control. The only exception concerning command skills was Captain Harriet Benson, assigned as commanding officer to the Elysian Space Navy warships. Retraining Necessary retraining of the Elysian Space Navy's personnel was based on Charon Control, ENS Krashnark and ENS Bacchante. Charon Control Initially four watches were trained for Charon Control Command Central purposes. The training was slowed down than, until message concerning StateSec Shilo Force arrival was obtained. It is not certain how many of personnel was trained there on shortened way during three weeks before the Shilo Force arrival. Cruisers Space training programme started with obtaining [[ENS Krashnark|ENS Krashnark]]. Initially naval crew had to acquaint just with Havenite contemporary equipment. * Captain McKeon and Captain Benson were named responsible for training personnel to combat-ready status on Havenite hardware, * Lieutenant Commander Metcalf and Master Chief Ascher were assigned to that task as well, * Commander Phillips and Lieutenant Commander Dumfries were assigned to help with the initial planning concerning such training. * Commodore Ramirez and Captain Benson were reacquiring their command skills aboard ENS Krashnark in company with [[ENS Bacchante|ENS Bacchante]], under supervision of Admiral Harrington and Captain McKeon, * CIC crews were trained aboard Krashnark by Admiral Harrington and Senior Chief Ascher, * 1.800 of long inprisoned allied personnel were trained aboard both cruisers, before message concerning StateSec Shilo Force arrival was obtained. Prospective Shilo Force arrival in three weeks caused significant acceleration of retraining courses: * training course for 1.800 of long inprisoned allied personnel was planned to be ended in 72 hours, * three one-week-long quick refresh courses were planned also, with experienced and unexperienced (non-allied) crew mixed together - which made even 5.400 of personnel togetherhalf trained personnel surplus was suitable for transport ships; it is not certain, what was the teaching personnel number, comprised very likely of POWs captured during Operation Icarus also, and the exact number of retrained short-time allied inmates; at least 400 non-allied personnel trained that way. Crew requirements Final crew requirements were determined by 10 warships, 7 transports and damaged escortlight cruiser ENS Sabine. Minimal crew requirements per warship class was circa 60% of original core complementsdefined by Commander Warner Caslet, as the People's Navy officer; no damage control and boat bay crew, half of the machine crew and minimal weapons mounts crew. Minimal complement just to move a ship was estimated as 40-50 crewmachine and communications crew. * ''Warlord''-class battlecruiser minimal complement was 1.325 crew - there were 4 undamaged vessels, * damaged Warlord-class [[ENS Farnese|ENS Farnese]] minimal complement was 700 crew, * ''Mars''-class heavy cruiser minimal complement was 600 crew - there were 4 vessels, * ''Frigate''-class light cruiser ENS Bacchante 60% complement was 480 crew. Total warships comlements demand was c.a. 8.900 people. Allied naval personnel was supported with non-allied Charon Control personnel there. Eight non-combat ships minimal comlements demand was c.a. 320 - 400 people (less experienced - non-allied crew was planned to be assigned there). After fulfiling minimal complements requirements non-allied naval personnel surplus could be estimated as c.a. 1.300 peoplec.a. 3.700 total non-allied - c.a. 2.400 employed on warships. It made possible to assign additional average c.a. 200 crew per transport shiptwo Roughneck-class transports were very likely supported with personnel of dissolved Charon Control. With Manticoran standard of 1/10 officers/enlisted personnel ratio the Elysian Space Navy needed at least 840 crew on commissioned officers posts. Marines * there were some junior officers of the Gaston Marines incarcerated in Hades, besides of Lieutenant Henri Dessouix, * before the ESN was created some marines were chosen by Major Andrew LaFollet to assist him with Steadholder Harrington personal protection - they should be members of the Grayson Marine CorpsIf there were any. It is significant the Protector of Grayson was guarded by Grayson Marines. or the Royal Manticoran Marine Corps, * PNS Krashnark was boarded with platoon of at least 45-50 armored troopers, * some boarding parties were used against PNS Bacchante and the Shilo Force as well, * there were no marine complements organized during Battle of Cerberuspresent allied marines were counted probably together with naval personnel and were used for weapons mounts, but very likely there were not enough of them to organize damage control parties; two saved transports had to be boarded however * during travel to the Trevor's Star System probably some multinational marine complements were created, at least one present on ENS Farnese, with Major Chezno in charge. Personnel by ship * ENS ''Farnese: ** Admiral Honor Harrington - COshe used flag bridge, ** Commander Warner Caslet - XOwith his service on ENS ''Farnese "best crew for crippled ship rule" was mentioned, ** Commander Alyson Inch - Chief Engineer, ** Lieutenant Amanda Thurman, ** Ensign Carson Clinkscalessupposition - former flag lieutenant in CruRon 18, in White Haven's pinnace enumerated after Commander Caslet, but before higher in rank Lieutenant Mayhew (HH9), ** Major Chezno - the senior officer of marine detachment, ** Major Andrew LaFollet - Steadholder Harrington's personal armsman, * ENS ''Wallenstein: ** Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - CO, ** Commodore Jesus Ramirez - second in commmand officer of the ESNflag officers' staffs not mentioned, * '''ENS ''Kutuzov: ** Captain Harriet Benson - CO, ** Lieutenant Henri Dessouixsupposition, * '''ENS ''MacArthur: ** Commander Solomon Marchant - CO, ** Lieutenant (SG) Jasper MayhewSupposition - in Admiral White Haven's pinnace Lieutenant Mayhew was enumerated after Commander Marchant, but before higher in rank Lieutenant Commander Tremaine (HH9). With experienced senior personnel deficite Lieutenant Mayhew coud be assigned even as XO on ENS ''MacArthur. Commander Caslet's example shows it wasn't necessary to keep XO onboard in the Trevor's Star System, because passengers transport to San Martin was supervised by Commodore Ramirez and Captain Mc Keon and the ESN was planned to be dissolved. It is significant both officers were Graysons, so on the other hand it just could be beginning of their immediate transfer to Grayson onboard GNS Honor Harrington, together with Ensign Clinkscales, * ENS Barbarosa - CO Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf, * ENS ''Krashnark: ** Commander Solomon Marchant - CO after boarding, ** Lieutenant Commander Geraldine Metcalf - XO after boarding, later detached to Charon Control, ** Ensign Carson Clinkscales - senior officer of the boarding party, ** Captain (SG) Alistair McKeon - CO until Shilo Force takeover, ** Commodore Jesus Ramirez - trainee, ** Captain Harriet Benson - trainee, ** Master Chief Petty Officer Gianna Ascher - CIC instructor, ** Lieutenant Commander Prescott Tremaine - CO during battle of Cerberus, ** Senior Chief Gunner's Mate Horace Harkness - during battle of Cerberussupposition - together with Tremaine, enumerated after him in White Haven's pinnace (HH9), * ENS ''Ares - CO Commander Victor Ainspan, * ENS Huan-Ti - CO Lieutenant Commander Anson Lethridge, * ENS Ishtar - CO Lieutenant Commander Sarah DuChene, * ENS ''Bacchante: ** Captain Harriet Benson - CO during Shilo Force takeover, ** Lieutenant Commander Roberta Ellis - CO during battle of Cerberus, * ENS ''Sabine - CO Captain Cynthia Gonsalves. References Category:Elysian Space Navy